To Declare Dominance
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Some random hate sex between Mello and Near. Takes place during episode 35-36. Somewhere in there. Please R&R. Mello's POV.


_Disclaimer: only in my dreams do I own Death Note, but in reality I own nothing. But I did buy a Matsuyama Kenichi poster so that's the closest I will ever get._

_**Konichiwa Minna, today I bring you a random smexy one shot. This actually started from an innocent Death Note conversation on MSN and then somehow irreputed into Near and Mello fucking each other. Go figure. Anywho, this fic is written in Mello's POV. SnowWolf-Guardian of the moon will be posting the side of this fic which is Near's POV.**_

_**One last thing, for those of you who have only been watching the anime on adult swim then there are a few spoilers, such as real names and few plot reveals. Well, on with smex.**_

_**To Declare Dominance**_

_I bust into the room, startling Rester and Gevanni whose attention was focused on Near. Lidner didn't seem to surprised at all to see me, but then again I had warned her before hand of my arrival. _

_"About time," Near comments off handily in that way that pisses me off. "You fail?" _

_"No, I didn't fail. In fact, I've already figured out who Kira is." _

_"Yagami Light, the new L, is Kira.__Is that what you have come to say?" _

_"How? You bastard you've been watching me," the truth dawned on me an instance later._

_"Of course, your motives are very rash and never thought out your course of actions was quite predictable. Just like I knew that you would come here looking for this," Near said holding up the picture of my younger self. God, I have split ends in that picture. But that's not the point. _

_"Mihael Keehl," Near said aloud. I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of the name I had forsaken. I upholstered my gun pointing it straight at Near Rester and Givanni did the same pointing their weapons in my face. _

_"Rester. Givanni. You may take leave for now. I wish to speak with Mello on my own." Rester looked at me skeptically before lowing his weapon and following Givanni out. Once the door closed Near turned to look at me with those blank eyes of his. "It was quite careless of you to leave this lying around when you left," Near stated fingering the picture. Seemingly from my vantage point running his thumb across the edge. What a little freak._

_"Maybe I left it there on purpose. You ever think of that you stupid bastard." Near stood up. "More than once actually. But then I thought is Mello that incredibly gullible." I grabbed Near's shirt pulling him up ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Are you questioning my intelligence?" _

_"I am merely stating my answer to your question."_

_I shake Near glaring fierce hatred at him. "You always do this. You speak like your all knowing when you do not even realize that what you say can do more harm than good!" Near's eyes widen the smallest fraction but does not show anything else. "Then what do you propose I should say. Y__ou as well use your words hoping to harm me do you not?" _

_I looked away from that blank stare. It was true if I could get even the smallest reaction from him I could die happy. "What do you wish to accomplish in your words, Mello?" My resolved cracked as I harshly kissed the boy. Eliciting the exact response I wanted, that mix of fear surprise and vulnerability. "I want to break you." It sounded so dark, cheesy and possibly cliché, but Near with all his intelligence and 19 years of sexual inactivity would not hear the dark promises hidden beneath those words. Or how literal they could be._

_I kiss Near again, dropping him back down. Leaning I push Near over the table, swiping, with his arm underneath, away all the paperwork. I smirked at the mess Roger would have to clean. I felt Near snap out of his shock. He is pissed I can tell. Not many people can, because the boy masks his emotions so well. But when that spark appears, that dark side of Near comes out. I almost feel afraid of him. There is a lot to be had with the boy and his innocence, Even if this is my last moment to see him, I want to make a lasting impression. That being said I unzipped my leather pants, freeing my erection. I grabbed Near's shoulder and shove the younger boy to the floor. He gasped in shock at what I was insulating, But I didn't care as I shoved my cock into that open moist cavern. Yeah, technically what I am doing right now could be consider rape. I mean I am holding Near's head in place and holy shit…..Kira strike me down now if that is actually Near sucking me. _

_I couldn't stop the moan that came tearing from my throat as Near bobbed on me. It was to much. This virgin was giving really good head, When I looked down and saw the look in Near's eyes I knew he was playing with me and it was really, really starting to piss me off. Pulling the boy away, I spun him around throwing him onto the desk, his stomach lacking across while his ass was presented to me. I pulled his jeans down stroking his erection a couple of times before my mouth found his opening. _

_I may like sex but that does mean I carry a bottle of lube with me everywhere I go so I would have to make due. Plus the little sounds Near was making as my tongue entered him were absolutely delightful. Screw stretching him, I wanted the little asshole to feel some pain. He whimpered slightly when I pulled away and began to enter him. He screamed in pain as my head pushed past the first ring of muscle. I knew the pain, I had been uke once, but I don't think my partner got aroused from the pained scream like I was. Hearing Near scream in pain like that, desperately clutching the desk was really arousing. _

_Once I was seated inside of him fully, I took the chance to remove his white pajama top and my jacket and vest. My reflection showed off the TV screens that we were positioned in front of. Not to sound narcissistic but I have a really hot body. Fuck, I would fuck myself. "Sto-stop admiring yourself," Near panted out. I growled before pulling out and slamming back into the asshole, both literally and metaphorically. I couldn't stop myself as I began ramming into him, pushing that small pale body into the desk. Every time Near even so much as whispered my name I moaned. I couldn't stop myself as I pressed my chest down onto him, still pounding into him. "I'm superior." I told him, wanting definitely for him to admit it if only in this moment. But he would never admit it. Not unless I up'ed the ante._

_Near's normally stoic face contorted in pleasure as I moved us so I could fuck him against the wall.__I began panting. One of my hands moved up holding Near by his tiny little throat against the wall while the other held him up by the ass spreading his entrance further. __Near's legs wrapped around my waist as i fucked him harder and harder. Near's nails dug into my back drawing blood. While his right hand went to my rosary pulling it taunt so that he was closing my airway like I was closing his. Our hands released their vice-grips at the same time, as our lips frantically searched for each other._

_I moaned my approval as I grabbed his leg, pushing it against Near's chest so I could thrust deeper.__Near's moans automatically increased, getting louder and louder. I grabbed the hand that was still loosely hanging onto my rosary and brought it down to Near's own hard on, ordering him to jerk himself off. I could have sworn in that instance I saw a light blush cover Near's face, but it disappeared almost instantly as he began slowly stroking himself. But he was looking down as if concentrating on the task. The task was simple, he shouldn't be looking at the he should be looking at me. I grabbed his chin forcing his eyes to meet mine. Near's normally blank eyes held something outside the norm something almost predatory, so who couldn't resist shoving their tongue down that throat again. _

_Near continues to jerk himself off as he kisses me, but soon I felt Near's other side take over, his competitive side he pushes me away harshly and suddenly, effectively removing my throbbing cock from inside him.__Near pushed me to the floor.__I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my throat as we both went to the ground. I looked up into Near's face with shock. __Near kisses me roughly before biting my neck almost drawing blood. How the fuck he knew the neck was my weak point I have no idea. While I was to distracted with that problem I felt Near sink down on to my cock once again encasing it in that tight warmth._

_A moan is ripped from my throat as my hips thrust involuntarily up ward. Near pulled me out of himself and grabbed my hips with his hands, as if commanding me to stay still. I did of course, anything to have that tight ass sink back on me. Finally after was seemed like hours, which was actually seconds he sits back up and comes down on me again, encasing me slowly and agonizingly.__I moaned out in frustration growling at Near before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him down into a kiss. I growl against Nears lips "Fuck yourself already, __Nate_..." I used his real name as emphasis. Near gasped before continuing to ride me slowly. I growled again before grabbing Nears hips and slamming him down on my cock hard and fast.

I gritted out between clenched teeth. "Do it right, River."

Near glare at me. Bending over he bites my ear. "Don't call me by my real name, _Mihael_."

I gave him a frustrated moan as I tried to make him go faster. Surprisingly Near is pretty strong and continues to go slow against my force.

"Call it punishment for using my name, _Mihael." _This time it was my true colors that were coming out as I roughly grabbed Near and slammed him to the floor. Near yelped at the rough handling. It was actually kind of a cute yelp though I won't admit that out loud. I grabbed his legs and forced them against his chest. It wasn't my favorite position but whatever.

"I think you deserved to be punished." I thrust in hard and deep. Both of us let out a deep moan as I set a fast pace. Okay, like I said its not my favorite position but it did feel really damn incredible. Especially when Near is moaning loudly and jerking himself off as I fuck him into the hard linoleum floor.

Being me, I was enjoying my dominance over little mister "number one." I couldn't but help growl through a groan of pleasure a new command. "Say it! Say who is superior!"

Near only moaned and that pissed me off. Pissed off, I grab Near by the hair and lift him up off the ground. "Say it!" Okay, now this was kind of uncomfortable.

Near glares at me as I pull a few strands of his teased hair loss. Near growls out a "Never." I couldn't help smirk to myself. I thought I was the defiant one.

But none-the-less I was becoming very pissed off as I glared into Near's eyes, his own filled with lust and Hate. I slammed Near into the ground again, thrusting even harder.

"Mello, faster," Near says. For Near is never one to beg or plead even in a situation such as this. I couldn't stop the smirks that crawled across my face as I sadistically slowed my pace almost to a halt. "Not until you say it."

Near growled, actually growled, and glared up at Me. He kept his mouth shut defiantly as he squeezed his muscles around me. Now that felt good, incredibly good, as I moaned deeply, but no matter how good it felt I had to remain completely still.

"Your defiance will be your death Near," I lean down to Near's ear licking and biting it seductively. "I could give you to Kira you know. We both know he is the new L." Near glares at me trying to fight the pleasure running throw his inexperienced 19 year old body at the teasing. "You wouldn't, you need...no you want me. For you own selfish conquests."

I growls viciously at that truth that was coming from Near. I bit down hard on that perfect neck, drawing a little blood aiming for a pained reaction. I lapped at that bitter sweet metallic liquid as I still remained unmoving inside Near. A stroke of genius hit me as I pulled out and slammed straight into Near's prostrate, Ripping a scream from that throat. "I have Matt...I...Do...Not...Need...You..." I thrust into Near's prostrate to emphasize each word causing the younger boy to writhe beneath erotically beneath me.

Near practically cums at how rough he is being handled. I stop once again inside him, ripping a another delectable growl from Near's mouth.

"Bad little prodigy, ready to come before I allow it," I taunted before slowly stroking Near. Slowing I pull out of Near and just as slowly push back in. Near moans again, but fights to keep me from winning. The literal little cock sucker would never let me win and that was what I was counting on. "Who says you won't cum first." He squeezes as hard as he can.

I moan. That move was a little unprecedented but I would still win this battle. "Your always the loser Mello. Why would now be any different." I scowled at Near before completely pulling out of him. Near moans at the loss but gasps when he is engulfed by my mouth. I sucked Near deep into his mouth, deep throating him. At one point I swallowed and moaned, Letting the vibrations run through Near. Near moans deeply and fights to gain his control back.

Now I was getting beyond frustrated. Even Matt would come when I deep throated him. Again not to be a narcissist but I'm pretty good at sucking dick, but Near, Near was just watching me as I took his cock whole into my mouth. I was starting to become convinced that Near was not human at all. Possible, some kind of test tube child. That would explain his intellectual dominance of me.

Whatever, I pulled away looking at Near. "Si-since that tactic did not work...are you prepared to fuck me again." I about lost it then, to hear such a word as 'fuck' coming from perfect little Near, it made my cock twitch with excitement.

I grabbed Near's dick and practically pulled him down by it. I barely stopped myself from thrusting into Nears hot sheath, instead I dipped only the tip of my head in and paused, watching Near in case he cracks. Near surprised me by grabbing my hips and pulling me forward so that I was all the way seated in his ass once again. Near was about to make me cum and big time. I moaned at being pulled in, but I fought myself, forcing myself not to fuck him. I grabbed Near's hands and slammed them into the ground, one on each side of his head.

I didn't move again. I had already figured out Near's little 'plan'. He naturally didn't now it but when he was doing a puzzle or trying to solve a problem he would unconsciously twirl his hair and blink twice. I smirked. Even though my emotions were starting to get the better of me, I stayed completely still. Smiling wide I pulled completely out of Near. Leaning over that smile albino body, I align our erections against each other. Releasing one of Near's wrists I wrap the hand around both our cocks and begin moving my hips to cause friction.

Near's eyes grew wide as he let out another moan. I could see his eyes haze over trying to figure out this new 'variable.'

"This isn't a puzzle Near. You can't just close your eyes and have the solution. This..." I ran my hand down own erections slightly tightening my grip earning another gasp from Near. "...is sex. Hot, unpredictable, hate sex."

"A..all things in life can be figured out..Ha..Y.you think you can win just by adding a new factor? You'll never win," all this was said through a pant. No matter how much he wanted to hold out he was finally losing his inhibitions.

Again I smirked down at him. Am I, drunk? Or do I naturally smirk this much at Near. Oh well, that's a question for another day when I'm in the middle of hate sex.

Bending down I placed his my lips over Near's slowly and sensually kissing him. Near opened his mouth allowing my tongue to slide in and massage his. Was it me, or was I tasting chocolate? Oh yeah, I had a chocolate bar before coming in.

Near hadn't realized it but he had already lost this round. I passionately kissed Near again. All the while still stroking our cocks together. Slowly I increased the pressure. Near pulls away from the kiss gasping. "in-side...finish inside me." Near clasped a hand over his mouth. Did he really just say that? I smirked in victory before pulling away and thrusting violently into Near.

Near screamed in pleasure as I set a fast, hard, almost desperate pace. Myself, feeling highly dominant and experienced, can control my own release, I wanted to hold out so Near would cum first. I groaned in absolute ecstasy when Near unknowingly spread himself farther, allowing me more access.

Near had finally let go. Letting that smart little brain of his die if only for a moment. Near's arms wrapped around my neck to pull himself up almost to a sitting position on my cock. Near pulled his head in so that we could once again begin a tango of tongues as I continued to fuck him. I wasn't going to say this out loud, but I really loved kissing Near. I was so sensual, innocent, but yet calculated, and so damn hot.

I picked Near up more and sat back a little as so he could be more comfortable while riding me. Wait, when did I start caring about Near's comfort?! But I couldn't bring myself to find an answer as Near's tongue continued to duel with mine so….almost expertly. I broke the kiss and headed for Nears neck, sucking hard to leave a hickie, so Near would know in the morning that he was not dreaming and he had in fact submitted to my will, as Near moans loudly.

My tongue flitted across a spot on Near's neck that shot a shiver through him. Smirking to inwardly I bit that spot and that was all it took finally Near came splattering both our abdomens with warm cum. Seeing Near cumming hard on us drove my lust through the roof. Shaking and moaning I came in Near, filling him with my own hot essence enough that it leaks out and slides down Near's thighs.

Near looked down at the leaking fluids and then to my eyes. More a moment I thought I felt something more than hate shot through my body. An emotion I had only felt for Matt, a liking. A strong liking. But this was Near, not Matt, its impossible for me to like Near on any level.

Near kissed me softly, once, twice, again, and again, clinging to my now sticky body.

Now I was struggling. What was the Hell am I feeling? How did this feeling all of a sudden show up? It can't be real. I've fucked Matt countless times and felt nothing like this before, something similar of course, but not like this specifically. As Near kissed me I slowly, apprehensively kiss back.

Near is my enemy. The smug bastard will throw me away next chance he gets. But...

"Aren't you the one to say...sex is unpredictable? Perhaps human emotions are as well," Near whispered.

My eyes widen considerably as I pulled away from the kiss to look into Near's eyes.

Near's eyes were full of innocence despite what we had just done and how many times I had took him. "Nate...I.." Near placed a finger to my lips.

"I have told you countless times not to call me by my real name." I hugged the small boy tightly, knowing I had to tell him the truth, I whispered into his ear. "He has my name."

Near pulled back looking straight into my eyes. "Don't go after Takada, tomorrow. Send a decoy, and the decoy will lead us to X-Kira. You will not have to die."

I looked straight into Near's eyes. Was he serious? Kira, has my name I'm going to die one way or another. But, if I can spend just a little longer, arguing with Near, being with Matt, eating chocolate, then I guess…..

"As first suggested we can work together. Nobody needs to needlessly die. Besides I would be lonely without you and your inferiority complex around."

"I DO NOT HAVE AN INFERIOTY COMPLEX YOU SMUG LITTLE BASTARD!!" I yelled getting up and thoughtlessly dropping Near on his ass. Which probably hurt like hell right now, but that little cock sucker deserved it.

"Che, fuck you...just for that I am going to go after her," I growled picking up a towel to clean myself. The towel actually being Near's shirt. Eh…who gives a shit.

Near suddenly grabbed my arm. On instinct I try to shake him off but Near refused to let go. I finally turned around only to have Near's lips on mine again.

"I have a strange anomaly occurring and spreading rapidly through my body."

"Is that your demented way of saying you like me?"

"I do not know. But I know I don't want you to leave. To be honest I would miss the smell of chocolate and our needless quarrels that you always seem to instigate."

"I INSTIGATE?!"

"We can work together and bring both Yagami Light and X-Kira to justice."

I chuckled. "You don't even know the other Kira's name and your so sure you will catch him?" Cocky little bastard.

"Yes I will." Near looked at me dead in the eye. "Together we can surpass L."

I grabbed Near's chin kissing him. "Alright, I'll stick around. But next time..." I slid my hand down Near's chest. "You are going to suck Matt's cock while I fuck you."

I lifted my fingers to my mouth sucking off all Near's cum I had gathered from his stomach. Near moaned deeply at the sight and thought. I felt proud that I had corrupted the innocent little Near so easily.

"Fine, as long as I get to be seme after that." Yeah, a really cocky little bastard.

"Not a chance."

Owari

-Omake-

We pulled our clothes back on. Near retrieving a new shirt from his draw. "Wait, how do you know about uke and seme."

Near looked up at me before pointing at the monitors. "L had probably ordered Mr. Wammy to delete all information at their deaths. But there were a couple of tapes that came from the recording system. I recovered them and nobody knows they exist."

"Tapes? Who use tapes anymore?"

"L, did obviously."

"So that doesn't answer my question."

"L and Kira were having a debate about who would be Uke and Seme. No correction, it seemed to be that Kira had no memories so that means Yagami Raito and L were debating this."

Near continued. "In the end, Ls feelings for his suspect caused his downfall."

"Seems like it." Near looked up at me, twirling his hair as if waiting for something. "WAIT A SECOND…..THAT MEANS L AND KIRA HAD SEX!!"

Near just chuckled at me.

-Owari-

**Mello: WHAT THE FUCK!! I do not have feelings for Near…**

**Near: Nobody said that….**

**Mello: and Near sure as hell doesn't have feelings for me.**

**Near: …….**

**Mello: see the bastard didn't care that I died.**

**Narutofangirl5858: Well he was eating your chocolate after you died. As if in a way to hold on to your memory.**

**Near: no comment**

**Mello: WAIT YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE!!**

**Narutofangirl5858: Okay before Mello goes psycho and tries to harm Near…..-grabs Mello- I'm gonna end this. Till next time, JA NE!!**


End file.
